Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Deleted Scene
Transcripts *Female Mice: A dream is a wish your heart makes When you're fast asleep *Female Mouse: (Begins to scat a tune) *Female Mice: In dreams, you will lose your heartaches *Female Mouse: (Finishes scatting) Whatever you wish for, you keep... ''Oh! (Pulls tail out of path of scissors) *Gus: (Scats while using scissors with Jaq's help) *Female Mice: ''Have faith in your dreams and someday *Birds: (Chirp the lyrics "Your rainbow will come smiling through") *Female Mouse: No matter how your heart is grieving *Gus: (Uses sewing needle to hold part of dress into place) If you keep on believing *Jaq: (Uses sewing needle to hold another part of dress into place) The dream that you wish will come true! *Mice: (Vocalizing as they work; the dress continues to be assembled) *Jaq and Gus: (Placing spools of thread into a shoe) Whatever you wish for, you keep! *Jaq: (Whistles) *Female Mouse: All right! (Pulls on string) *Bert and Mert: (Begin pulling on string to lift shoe full of thread) Heave-ho! Heave-ho! Heave-ho! *Mice: No matter how your grieving *Female Mouse: (Sings while threading a needle) Hmm, hmm, hmm, believing The dream that you wish will come true! *Mice: Will come true! *Jimmy Neutron: Bravo! Encore! It is so beautiful singing. *Jaq (Cinderella): A stranger. *Mary (Cinderella): From the outside. *Mice (Cinderella)/Various Squeeze Toy Aliens: Ooh! *Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: Greetings. I am Jimmy Neutron. I come in peace. *Suzy (Cinderella): Tell me what it's like outside. *Man Announcer: Before your space journey, re-energize yourself with a slice of pepperoni, now boarding at counter three. *Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: This is an intergalactic emergency. I need to commandeer your vessel to Sector 12. Who's in charge here? *Mice (Cinderella)/Various Squeeze Toy Aliens: The claw! *Female Mice (Cinderella): The claw is our master. *Jaq (Cinderella): The claw chooses who will go and who will stay. *Timmy Turner/Woody: This is ludicrous. *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: Hey, bozo, you got a brain in there? Take that! *Timmy Turner/Woody: Oh, no! Snotty! Get down! *Jimmy Neutron/Buzz Lightyear: What's gotten into you, Sheriff? I wa-- *Timmy Turner/Woody: You are the one... that decided to climb into this-- *Jaq (Cinderella): Shh! The claw. It moves. *Gus/Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien: I have been chosen! Farewell, my friends. I go on to a better place. *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: Gotcha! A boy genius? No way! Yes! *Timmy Turner/Woody: Jimmy! No! *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: Hey! *Suzy (Cinderella): He has been chosen. *Jaq (Cinderella): He must go. *Timmy Turner/Woody: Hey! *Birds (Cinderella): You might anger the claw. *Timmy Turner/Woody: What are you doing? Stop it! *Mice (Cinderella)/Various Squeeze Toy Aliens: The claw! The claw! *Timmy Turner/Woody: Stop it, you zealots! *Jaq (Cinderella): Do not fight the claw. *Snotty Boy/Sid Phillips: All right! Double prizes! Let's go home and play. Song *A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes (Mice version) (from Cinderella) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *The Fairly OddParents (2001) *Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2001) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2002) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! (2006) *Barnyard (2006) *Back at the Barnyard (2007) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Toy Story Parts